


Please, Come Back

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending maybe, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, dahyo, dahyun is hurt, dayeon tragic, dubchaeng supposed to be soft, i love being hurt, jihyo secretly liking dahyun maybe, maybe dahyo, maybe will add more, nayeon is regretting, poor chaeyoung, you know im sucks at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle
Summary: Nadubchaeng au where they had been together for few years but one (nayeon) eventually fall out of love with another one (dahyun) and tell the other one (chaeng) but dahyun heard abt it accidentally..... - dahyunnator
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 36
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

“I think; I don’t love Dahyun like I did before.”

“Eh? What do you mean, unnie?”

Both of them, in their room where they shared, the three of them, most of the time, cuddling. Nayeon spooning Chaeyoung, pulling her close while playing with her fingers. Chaeyoung turning around, to look at the older’s face, listening to what she’s going to say next.

“I mean, I don’t know. I don’t feel the same. It’s like, I’m slowly falling out of love with her.” The last words, she almost swallowed it, almost like didn’t want to say it at the first place, but she can’t help it. She needs help, as she didn’t want to lose Dahyun no matter how fades her feeling right now is.

Chaeyoung silent. Trying to processing the information that she just received. It’s hard, to digest. Not when she loves both Nayeon and Dahyun equally, and she knows just how much Dahyun love both of them too. So, knowing that Nayeon falling out of love, it’s shocking. She can’t judge and Nayeon’s feeling is still valid, and it’s something that she can’t control. But, she need them to work, she knows there must be another solution for this.

“Unnie, are you sure? Isn’t it because you spent more times with her than me that made you feel like that?” Chaeyoung asked, hoping that there’s at least something inside Nayeon’s heart that can make her solve this.

“I don’t know, Chaengie. It’s just, I can’t stay in a room with just her anymore. It’s getting awkward, and I feel so bad because everytime it happened, I can see that she’s hurting. I’m not a good girlfriend for her, I hurt her, but I can’t do anything to fix this,” tears start falling from Nayeon’s eyes, down to her cheek. Chaeyoung quickly wiped it with her thumb.

“Don’t cry, unnie. We’ll figure this out, together, okay? I love both of you so much, and I know you know how much Dahyun loves both of us. We can fix this.” Chaeyoung suggest, as she pulling Nayeon closer to her.

Nayeon start sobbing, because, Chaeyoung just said it, Dahyun loves both of them so much, when she herself can no longer return it, to love Dahyun just as much. And, she’s getting tired, tired with pretending that she’s okay with this. She doesn’t want to lose Dahyun, as she still cares about her. But, this feeling, the feeling that she used to had, is no longer with her.

* * *

_“It’s like, I’m slowly falling out of love with her.”_

The words keep repeating inside her head since that day happened. It’s been a week, and it’s not her intention to eavesdropping the conversations but how can she not when they’re obviously talking about her. If only she knew, she probably stopped herself from doing so. She’s not dumb to not noticing the changes, how the kisses no longer passionate, how the embrace no longer warm and how the conversations died after only few words. She noticed it all.

But, hearing those words by herself, she felt like her chest being ripped, her heart being crush and her soul leaving her body.

Sitting at the chair, looking out the window. This is where she’s been, for almost a week. Alone, in her tight and small used to be her room before she’s with Nayeon and Chaeyoung. Tears stain at her cheek that she didn’t bother to wipe. Hugging her knees, placing the chin on top of it. There’s a photo frame at the small table beside the chair that she’s sitting on. Photo of both Nayeon and Chaeyoung on display.

She shut her phone off, not minding to check on it, knowing that it’s probably the best. Thinking what went wrong, thinking that it’s her fault, maybe she’s too busy to care about the others two feeling. Thinking that there will always be together until the end. For her, it’s always Nayeon, Chaeyoung and Dahyun. She never thought about only Nayeon and Chaeyoung. Maybe, there’s a boundary that she crossed. She doesn’t know, this relationship is the only she’s ever been in.

She sighs, putting down her legs, and stretching as she sat for too long that her legs starting to get numb. Standing up, she decided to wash her face and take a nap, a way for her to stop thinking and caring. But, after a few steps, a few knock coming from the main door, startling her.

“Dahyun, are you in there?” she knew so well that voice, not the voice of who she expects it to be, but she drags her feet lazily to open the door.

“Jihyo unnie.” She said, smiling weakly before giving a space for Jihyo to coming in.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I was worried since you didn’t turn on your phone, and Chaeyoung keep asking me where you at,” Jihyo said, as she put down the food that she brought with her, knowing Dahyun probably still haven’t eat anything yet.

“Chaeyoung?” She asked, smiling faintly, before sitting down at the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, she’s worried about you.” Jihyo answered, before sitting at the empty space beside Dahyun. Rubbing her back, softly.

“I see.” She looks down, playing with fingers.

“How is she?”

“Except that she’s worried sick about you, she’s okay, I think. Now, mind to tell me what’s wrong? You haven’t come back here since three years ago, Hyun.” Jihyo asked, concern visibly shown at her face.

Dahyun remain silent. She faced Jihyo, trying to find a comfort, an assurance, anything, just for her to hold back her tears. But, she failed, as she can’t stop the dam of her tears to broke, sobbing uncontrollably. Jihyo pull her close, hugging her tight.

Jihyo knew what happened, she knew about Nayeon. Chaeyoung told her everything. But, they didn’t know that Dahyun heard it all.

* * *

“Nayeon unnie?”

“Here!”

Chaeyoung walk towards the direction of Nayeon’s voice. It’s been two weeks since Dahyun went missing, and Chaeyoung missed her so bad. And she’s so worried about Dahyun, not knowing where she is. Dahyun didn’t come to classes, or even to work. No traces of her, no phone call, no messages.

Jihyo, the only friend of Dahyun that she knows, also have no idea where Dahyun is.

The bedroom door is wide open, and Chaeyoung can clearly see Nayeon under the blanket, curling up, staring into nowhere. She smiles, because as much as she’s worried about Dahyun, Nayeon is still her other girlfriend, who she loves so much.

“What are you doing?” she asked, climbing the bed, to look closer at Nayeon.

“You know; I feel so bad right now.” Nayeon answered.

“And why is that?”

“I feel like Dahyun knows about my feeling, and she’s running away because I hurt her,” as much as she didn’t want it to happen, she can’t hold back the tears that threatening to fall. And she just let it be.

“Shh, unnie. I don’t think that’s the reason.” Chaeyoung said, comforting a crying Nayeon softly, hugging her.

“What if she’s leaving us? What if she doesn’t want to be with us anymore? What if she’s getting tired of us?” Nayeon can’t stop blabbering, thinking about all the what ifs, not knowing what else to do. Because she knows, she’s the reason all of this happen.

Chaeyoung no longer stay long in their room as she’s going out to look for Dahyun, Chaeyoung no longer smiling brightly, Chaeyoung no longer being silly with her. It’s like she’s losing Chaeyoung too. And she’s so mad at herself because she didn’t try hard to fix the problem. She still remembers how poorly she treated Dahyun weeks before Dahyun disappearing.

“Unnie, be honest with me, do you miss Dahyun?” Chaeyoung asked.

Nayeon doesn’t give her answer.

“So, your feelings for her, it’s truly faded?” Chaeyoung asked again.

But Nayeon choose to stay silent.

“Unnie, you know this won’t work. You have to be honest, and tell me the truth. So, we can fix this. I hated to see you being sad like this, and I don’t know where should I look for Dahyun. She’s alone out there, how is she, have she eaten anything for the past two weeks, or is she even still alive?! I missed her, unnie! I missed her! So please unnie…” Chaeyoung begging. And Chaeyoung rarely cry, but today, in front of Nayeon, she’s letting it all out.

She’s tired, spending her days looking for Dahyun. She, herself can’t focus with her works, feel like draining as she’s losing her other half. She’s losing Dahyun, and she barely feel like there’s hope for them to be together as three again. She’s mentally exhausted.

She needs Dahyun. She needs both Dahyun and Nayeon.

“This room— “Finally, Nayeon breaks. “It doesn’t have Dahyun’s smell anymore. I hated this.” Nayeon confessed.

And that’s enough to make Chaeyoung smile, as she knows, there’s still hope for them.

* * *

“Dahyun, are you sure about this?”

“More than sure, Ji. I think it’s the best for the three of us.” Dahyun sigh, as she’s getting ready. Wearing the winter coat that Jihyo brought for her, and a beanie to cover her head.

“But, how about Chaeyoung? She’s your girlfriend too.”

“I thought about that, I love her. I love both of them, so much. But, now. I just feel like I’m an outsider, I don’t belong with them.”

“I understand; how much you’re hurting. But please, discuss about this properly with them, okay? And no matter what your decision, I hope you know, I’m here for you.” Jihyo carefully hugging Dahyun, as an encouragement.

Dahyun smile, a genuine one after a month of living in sorrow, “Thanks, Ji. For everything.”

“No problem. Now, go. I hope I’ll get a good news instead.” Holding Dahyun’s hand gently, she caressing it with her thumb.

“Don’t hope too much.” Dahyun try to joke, although it only brings her pain, pain inside her chest. Knowing too well, she’ll lose the persons she loves the most.

Leaving the small apartment, she’s taking her time, walking slowly. The distance between her small apartment with the house that she shared with Nayeon and Chaeyoung is quite far. She has to take the bus and a train ride to arrive. And her mind keep rehearsing the words she has to say to both of her girlfriends. The words that she thinks will give the three of them, the best solution that they need.

She’ll ask for a break up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ji, I can’t do this.” She’s at the train station, alone. Hands shaking, speaking over the phone, calling for Jihyo. She’s just one train away to see both of her girlfriends, but she’s scared. Scared of the decision that she’s going to make. She can’t and she’s not ready.

“Dahyun? Where are you?” Jihyo sounded so worried, there’s some noises from the background but Dahyun is too scared to care.

“At the train station, I—I almost… the train… but I— “

“Hey, stay there, okay? I’m coming. Don’t go anywhere.” The sounds of car engine can be heard. Dahyun just nodded, although Jihyo can’t see it. She ended the call, and crouching down, hugging her knees. She’s a coward, and she’s scared of the feeling, the feeling of being left out.

There are so many possibilities running in her mind and somehow, her heart only pick the worst. What if Nayeon and Chaeyoung don’t even want to see her? What if they’re actually happy that she’s not there? What if, she went missing is actually the best decision that she ever made? What if, she’s actually just an outsider for them. And all of that thoughts made her heart sink. She can’t be rational for now. She’s too scared.

She didn’t notice for how long she’s crying, but she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder, covering her with a jacket. She looks at the owner of the hand,

“Come, let’s go home.”

“Ji— “

“Shh, I know. Let’s go home, okay? Don’t worry, I’m here.”

Nodded, she only follows Jihyo’s steps.

“I’ll bring you to my place, okay? It’s nearer, and it’s getting dark.” Jihyo said, after helped buckling the passenger’s seatbelt. Dahyun can only nodding, too tired to speak. Jihyo smile, taking Dahyun’s hand, caressing it softly.

“Sleep. I’ll wake you up when we arrive,”

It only took Dahyun few seconds before she falls asleep, evidence for how tired she is. Wiping Dahyun’s tears at the cheek, using her thumb, Jihyo can’t help but feel her heart beating fast. She leans closer, with only few centimetre apart, before her lips meet Dahyun’s cheek, but she stopped herself from doing so.

“I wish, I can take away your pain, and make you the happiest girl in this world.”

* * *

Miserable. That’s what she feels right now. She’s upset, and she feels like she’s losing herself too. It is hard and she didn’t ask for this to happened. Her mind wandering around, while she’s scrolling through the article that she’s working on, but not even being focus at it.

“What are you doing?”

She turns around looking at the owner of the voice, she smiles, “Just finishing my task for this week. My boss wants me to present this week’s summary.”

“I see, I’m at the bed if you need anything, okay?” a kissed at her crown, is enough to make her feel a little calm.

“Okay, Chaeng Chaeng.”

She continues scrolling the article, feeling a little bit more motivated to finish her works. But, she can’t help but feel anticipated, like something is going to happen. So she keeps glancing at Chaeyoung. Wondering if the younger girl feels the same as her.

An hour passed, she managed to finish the script that she will use for her presentation later, but it didn’t help the uneasy feeling deep inside her heart. And it made her feel anxious.

“Baby!”

Chaeyoung called her. She stops reading the text for her presentation, and pay attention at her girlfriend.

“Yes?”

“I’ve got a message from Dahyun!” Chaeyoung squeal, making her jump from her chair and joining Chaeyoung at the bed.

“Where?!”

“In our group chat. Wait, I’m nervous to read it.” Chaeyoung said.

“Let me read it!” Nayeon grab the phone from Chaeyoung’s hand and immediately tap the message. Her heart dropped while looking at the messages, and she can feel the tears swelling. It’s a message with a photo attached with it.

_From: Dahyunnie_

**_*1 image attached*_ **

_She’s with me. Found her at the subway station, crying. And she knows about Nayeon’s feeling. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her and ask her to see both of you, soon – Jihyo_

The photo shows Dahyun sleeping peacefully at a bed, but the dark circle around her eyes, and tears stains at her cheek, is enough evidence to show how much she’s suffering. Nayeon dropped the phone, and her hands shaking. Chaeyoung immediately look at the content, after watching Nayeon’s reaction.

“D—Dahyun—“

“T—This is a—all my fault.” Nayeon said, shakily. Looking everywhere but Chaeyoung, knees on bed, hands shaking.

“Baby, don’t.” Chaeyoung quickly pull Nayeon for a hug, although her own heart breaking, and she, herself wants to cry loudly, but she knows, Nayeon need her attention. She can feel how Nayeon felt right now, ever since Dahyun went missing.

“I—If only I tried my best to not falling out of love,” Nayeon is still rambling but those words catched Chaeyoung’s attention. She’s hugging Nayeon tighter, feeling her own heart breaking. As, she, herself didn’t know what should she do.

“Please, baby. It’s something you can’t control. Don’t blame yourself, we will figure this out.” Chaeyoung said, comforting Nayeon, caressing her hair gently. The image of Dahyun still stuck in her head. She missed Dahyun, so much. And she doesn’t know why, but she gets that uneasy feeling inside her. Something that she really doesn’t want to happen between three of them.

Tears dropped from her eyes, as much as she wanted to held it, she can’t. She knows, she will have to choose one, between the two.

* * *

Her head feels so heavy, and the light that illuminating the room didn’t help at all. She groans, while rubbing her eyes. She can’t help but noticing the differences as she became more awake. The bed that she slept in, feel so soft compared to her own at her tiny apartment. And her room is definitely not as bright as the room that she’s staying right now. She looks around, noticing the details of the room. Several photos hanging at the wall, with a huge wardrobe and a rack full of books.

“Good afternoon, sleepy head.” The room’s door is wide open, revealing the owner of the room. She can’t help but smile a little, feeling a little relieved to see the older girl.

“I already prepared lunch for us, so you better get up and wash your face. I have prepared toothbrush and towels at the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower too.” Jihyo said, while rummaging her wardrobe. Dahyun slowly getting up, feeling her body aches, remembering so well what happened yesterday.

“Here, this is my old hoodie and pants. We both shared the same size I believe, so you can use this. Put the dirty clothes inside the laundry basket there, I will wash it later.” Jihyo continues, smiling, while handing the clothes for Dahyun.

“Thank you, Ji.” Dahyun replied, voice hoarse and her throat feels dry.

“Don’t mention it. Hurry up, before the soup getting cold.” Jihyo said, leaving Dahyun alone in the room, to give her some space.

Dahyun take a heavy step towards the bathroom, feeling a little bit chilly. Slowly stripping off her clothes, she heads straight to the shower, letting the cold shower washing away all of her thoughts. She quickly shower, and brushing her teeth when she remembers that Jihyo is waiting for her. And as on cue, her stomach grumbling too.

Drying herself using the towel that Jihyo prepared, she put on the hoodie and pants, and it fits perfectly. Throwing her dirty laundry into the laundry basket, she wraps her hair using the towel and heading out of the room.

The smell of the food filled the room, and Dahyun can’t help but her stomach grumbling causing her to blush by herself. It’s been awhile since she had proper meal, she thought.

“Hey, come, let’s eat.” Jihyo called, noticed that Dahyun entered the kitched. She took a glance at Dahyun, and a blush creeping her cheek as she noticed how tiny Dahyun is wearing her oversized hoodie, but at the same time, Dahyun looks so fresh and cute.

“It smells so good in here,” Dahyun said, pulling the chair, and sit across Jihyo.

Jihyo smile, helping Dahyun by pouring the soup into the bowl, and place the grilled meat at Dahyun’s plate, “I know you’re hungry, eat well, okay?”

They ate in silence, a comfortable silence. Jihyo stole a glance every few seconds just to make sure Dahyun eating well, and Dahyun did. Although she took her time, and sometimes she’s spacing out, but the plate is clean, and the soup is finished. And Dahyun helped Jihyo cleaning up the kitchen, giggling together when she accidentally burping.

“Thank you, Jihyo. For the meal. I don’t know you’re such a great cook. It was delicious.” Dahyun said, complimenting the food as both of them sitting at the couch while scrolling through the movie list that they want to watch.

“It will always be my pleasure, Hyun. Now, pick a movie while I make us some popcorn.” Jihyo pass the remote to Dahyun before head to the kitchen.

Dahyun scroll through the movie list and she stopped when she sees the movie that Nayeon and Chaeyoung love to watch. And she realized that, she’s way too different with both of them. Like, she’s the total opposite.

Nayeon and Chaeyoung love to watch movies during their free time, while Dahyun always prefer to read books, or watching documentaries. Sometimes, she will join them especially on the weekend where they got to spent time together after a hectic week but usually she ended up falling asleep in the middle of the movie.

She loves to go to the same café, with every chance she got, while Nayeon and Chaeyoung love to explore new places, trying new things. Yes, she joined them but she will always end up getting the same matcha latte from the café she always went.

“Dahyun? Are you okay?”

“Huh, s—sorry. I got distracted.” Dahyun look at Jihyo, trying to smile.

Jihyo shake her head, and place the popcorn bowl on top of the coffee desk, before taking the empty place beside Dahyun, pulling the younger girl close, in her embrace.

“I have something that I should confess to you.” She said.

“Hmm?” Dahyun pulling away just a little bit, to look at Jihyo, feeling confuse.

“I used your phone to text Nayeon and Chaeyoung, telling them that you’re with me.” Jihyo said.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, but, I felt like I should tell them. They were looking for you like crazy. Chaeyoung will visit the café every single day just to look for you.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand your intention and I’m very thankful for you. You helped me a lot when you can just let me dealing with this alone.” Dahyun smile, genuinely, and she feel blessed as she has someone like Jihyo that she can rely on.

“Dahyun, I won’t let you deal with this alone. I’m always here, remember?”

“I know. And I can’t thank you enough. I know I should confront them, but I’m a coward.”

“You’re not, Hyun. And I know it’s hard for you, but you have to know that no matter what will happen, I’m here, welcoming you with an open arm.” Jihyo cupped Dahyun’s cheeks, holding her own tears.

* * *

_From: Dahyunnie_

_Let’s discuss. About us. I’ll be there tonight._

Nayeon is restless. She’s been tidying the house since the morning. Doing laundry, vacuuming the floor, do the dishes and even preparing ingredients to cook later. She even went to the grocer and bought all the chocolate that she knows Dahyun will love. After satisfied with her task, she sits at the couch and take a deep breath.

She’s nervous.

She’s been practicing all the things she wanted to say, wanted to ask for forgiveness, wanted to say how much she miss Dahyun. Wanted to hug her, and kiss her. Everything that she knows she supposed to do when she still got a chance. It was her fault, and she’s ready to take any consequences.

Because after Dahyun left, she knows, she still loves Dahyun and she’s still in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story supposed to have only two chapters but uhm, opssssss and sorry if this is bad my English getting rusty but I'll try my best to give my best for the next chapter (which probably will be the last chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is bad it's been so long since the last time i wrote something. and this idea had been bugging me for so long so i have to let it out i'm sorry that my writing is bad and i didn't proof read or anything i just want to try to start writing something again. thank you :)


End file.
